


cut me open, take my heart so we’ll never be apart

by Syruprelatedcrimes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Please read!, Sickfic, Songfic, calum is precious, did this instead of homework, imagine, important, not really but kinda?, prompt, sgfg, so is everyone in 5sos, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syruprelatedcrimes/pseuds/Syruprelatedcrimes
Summary: lots of prompts and ideas for 5sos fanfics, lmk if you want me to write one and you are more then welcome to use these ideas. no need for credit or anything just would love to see how people interpret the prompts:)<3





	cut me open, take my heart so we’ll never be apart

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this works but thank you so much for reading

prompts bc i believe 5sos has given us a lot to write about in recent months and i haven’t seen a ton of stories like these!:) feel free to use these ideas, in fact i encourage it! i don’t need credit just happy to see other people use these ideas.

prompt one: this one is based off the song “best friends” by 5sos and the cashton friendship! basically just write the story of the house party ash talks about during the second verse, “Remember when your parents went out of town? They were, dumb enough to leave us with the house We had 100 people naked on the sofa Dancing 'til the cops said, "Game over" Turns out that it was Jerry’s dad So we did shots while we rode in the back He even let us all use the siren It was the best night, I'm not lying” I think it could be funny or just enjoyable to write plus the cashton friendship is amazing.

prompt two: this is for you sickfic lovers, write a sickfic about Calum or Ashton getting the flu, again like ash talks about in best friends, and then the other nurses him back to health?:)

prompt three: write about Calum or Ashton’s dyed hair, there are a couple ways you could go about this if you want something angsty write about how one of them had like an identity crisis and changed things up or wrote an au where one is the hair dresser and the other goes to get his hair done and they catch feelings for one and other. you could even include Michael in this even though he hasn’t dyed his hair in a while.

prompt four: write a drabble about the song “When You Walk Away” you could do whatever you want with this I just love the song.

prompt five: write about the upcoming fourth album that they are currently writing, maybe write about them in the studio. 

prompt six: write something with heavy angst, write about one of the boys being very homesick and sad and then the other boys cheer him up.

!prompt seven!: ash once said he was helping cal quit smoking write something about how he is helping and maybe the struggle Calum is facing. < this is fs my favorite prompt just because i’ve been on both sides of this situation and it’s such a hard thing for both parts. make it angsty or fluffy it could go either way!

that’s all for now!:)

**Author's Note:**

> wow u made it this far! congrats !


End file.
